prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Escapes
Escapes Escaping Wentworth Detention Centre is a favoured past time for some of the inmates. This list is a work in progress of the many escapes prisoners have tried, whether they have made it (only to be caught), or otherwise. Lynn Warner Lynn takes advantage of her work in the garden to start digging a hole under the fence. She eventually gives up when Karen tells her that if she succeeds, there's 3 more fences to go. (Episode 5) Doreen and Lizzie Lizzie acquires some wire cutters and tells Doreen she plans to escape. Doreen hides the cutters in the garden, and when Mum inspects them, she finds they wont even cut grass. When Doreen comes to get Lizzie when it's time to go, Lizzie is too drunk, thanks to the surgical spirits she has consumed. (Episode 6) Doreen, Franky, and Lizzie (Episode 12) The trio arrange for a distraction in the rec room, while stealing a ladder and going outside to the fence (reception must have bee unmanned, which is unusual). The trio make it over, and once outside, it's evident Lizzie is slowing them down. Lizzie returns nearly having a heart attack, and when questioned, claims she was just bored and wanted a day out. Doreen and Franky keep going and last on the run for a considerable amount of time, 8 episodes. While on the run, they steal nun habits in an attempt to get money from donations, befriend an old lady, and threaten a man with a gun. They are eventually discovered by a policeman who shoots Franky dead in retaliation for her shooting him. Doreen runs off, but with nowhere to go and no one to be with, she walks back to Wentworth Detention Centre. Bea Smith #1 (Episode 31)Following a butter knife in the side from Anne Yates, Bea is transferred to hospital. While recovering under guard, she makes a stockpile of a few painkillers, and mixes them into the policewomans cup of tea, while she distracts her. When the policewoman is knocked out, Bea makes her escape. She stays with Mum, and her granddaughter Judith-Anne, who have different feelings about Bea staying. Mum feels obligated to help, but Judith Anne wants her out. Bea eventually leaves, not before Judith Anne dips into her own savings to get rid of Bea. Bea turns up at her friend and old cellmate Val's house. Val is nervous about having Bea around. Bea disapproves of Val's nosy neighbour and her parents absence and tries to turn the girl straight, resulting in Bea having the police called on her. She is then found and returned to Wentworth. She makes no mention of Mum, and mentions that she only just turned up at Val's house when the police were called. Ros Coulson #1 (Episode 72) Ros arranges a distraction. During a typewriting class run by Vera Bennet, she organised a fight to break out, trashing a few of the new typewriters in the process. This resulted in the repairman coming to take them away, and Ros hid in the van, after organising a small fire as a distraction. She turns up at the Halfway House, but Karen pleads with her to leave. She does, and turns to prostitution. While attempting to help a man having a heart attack on the street, a passerby recognises Ros and calls the police. Ros Coulson #2 (Episode 79) Ros is in solitary when inmate Janet Dominguez is placed in the solitary cell next door. The two talk and begin a partnership, where they end up planning an escape using terrorists from Janet's terrorist group. Janet is extradited to the U.S. Ros however makes a run for it on the back of a truck, and following Chrissie Latham's advice, she heads to the wharfs in the hopes of befriending a sailor and making a run for it at sea. Unfortunately for her, Chrissie repeats her advice to the police and the police eventually catch up with Ros. Judy Bryant #1 (Episode 130) After receiving a pacemaker, Judy waited until she was fully recovered before pushing the pacemaker beyond it's limits - while working at the factory release, she dragged bolts of cloth and in the prison, she attempted to be efficient in the laundry. This resulted in her collapse and transfer to Wentworth District Hospital, where she knocked out her policewoman escort and escaped with her uniform. She sought refuge with her friend and former lover Pauline before eventually being caught straight after busting an illegal gambling ring in her IrishAustralian policewoman facade and returned to Wentworth. The Pantomine/Tunnel Escape (Episode 165)Lizzie discovers a book in the library that details much of the plans for the Wentworth Area, and discovers that there's a drain leading from inside the prison grounds, to well beyond the prison limits. Co-incidentally, a pantomine is being created and made for the purposes of a special play for children and families. Judy, Mouse, Doreen, Lizzie, Bea, and an extra named Irene all plan to escape down the drain while everyone else is distracted by the pantomine. Unfortunately the tunnel has a cave in, seperating Judy and Mouse from Doreen, Bea, Lizzie, and Irene who was killed by falling rocks. Doreen, Bea and Lizzie on the prison side of the tunnel, and Bea manages to make enough noise to be discovered. Judy and Mouse however find a truck parked near the drain'ea s exit, which was arranged by Helen Smart. After escaping, Judy decides to leave Mouse, leaving her with the truck and a note. Mouse is eventually caught speeding, and is returned to Wentworth. Judy befriends a man named Wally Wallace, but eventually leaves when the police close in. Later, Judy runs into Jock Stewart, but manages to get both him, and herself arrested. Sandra Hamilton (Episode 178) Sandra deliberately got placed inside Wentworth as an undercover journalist. During her stay, she panicked while the prison was put into Quarantine, thanks to a suspected outbreak, and tried to escape through an open gate while a truck was delivering food. She was stopped by Jim Fletcher who was forced to aim his gun at her to stop. Lizzie Birdsworth (second escape, third attempt.) (Episode 186) Lizzie requested day release to visit Sid Humphrey, and was refused. She "acquired" a visitors pass, and managed to slip out the front gate herself. After her day out, she returned to Wentworth of her own free will. Bea Smith - third escape. (Episode 198) Technically not considered an escape, due to amnesia. While being transferred from Barnhurst to Wenworth, the police van she was travelling in crashed, resulting in a severe blow to the head. The driver was killed, and the other officer was knocked unconscious. Bea walked away from the accident in confusion, her memory slowly returning to that of life before Wentworth. She is suprised to find strangers in her house, and her daughter nowhere to be found. She vaguely remembers ex prisoner Mum Brooks, and also her known address, and managaes to track her down. Eventually the two are discovered, and Bea is returned to Wentworth, while "Mum" is also sent there for aiding and abbetting. Luckily for Mum, Bea's memory returns, and realising what has happened, she claims that the amnesia was fake, and that she forced "Mum" into helping her. Also luckily for Bea, she is cleared of charges for causing the initial van accident, thanks to the survivng police officers evidence. Doreen Anderson - third escape. (Episode 229) Doreen was working at the attendance centre, with other prisoners as part of a work release scheme. Befriending an on-the-run squatter who hides in the roof when the prisoners are there, she eventually runs after him, when he decides run away when the cops turn up for an unrelated matter. Doreen eventually leaves to chase after him and go on the run as well. Eventually is found by Meg Morris and pressured into returning. Andrea Hennessy (Episode 229) Andrea atttempted to escape with the help of her friends Linda and Ricky, but is eventually stopped by the screws. Marie Winter (Episode 249) During a prisonwide riot, Marie comes across a spare officers uniform and uses it in an attempt to walk out the gates. She approaches the gates coughing, claiming she needs to get well away from the smoke bombs being deployed. She almost makes it through before Erica Davidson notices her and has her stopped. She is then taken into custody. Doreen Anderson - attempted escape. (Episode 258) Wentworth recieves guard dogs to patrol the perimeter of the fence. Over time, Doreen manages to smuggle food out to the garden and train the dogs to obey her. She gets some wirecutters, and is able to command the dogs to stay put while she escapes. Unfortunately, the dogs run at officer Janet Conway ready to attack, leading the gate guard to draw a gun. Doreen goes back inside the fence to call the dogs off, to prevent them from being shot, and ruins her escape. Susie Driscoll - first attempt. (Episode 263), During an exercise period, officer Joyce Barry is supervising the prisoners, and puts her glasses down for a moment. Susie sees this and steals them. She makes a dress out of scrap materials, and with the diversion caused by other prisoners, she attempts to walk out the gate with a group of visitors, but she is stopped by Colleen Powell just before it's too late. Susie Driscoll - second attempt. (Episode 266) Susie attempts to hide in a garbage skip, getting the idea after hearing about Sandy Edwards' death. She was found before the truck came, again found by Colleen Powell. Susie Driscoll - third attempt. (Episode 267) Susie attempts to climb through the ventilation shaft in order to access the roof, however she gets stuck, and causes a blockage. When repairmen are called in, they attempt to flush the vent with a chemical to determine where the blockage is, but luckily, it only happens for a few seconds before the discovery is made and they turn it off. Susie is eventully found, and taken to hospital. Susie Driscoll - fourth attempt, first actual escape. (Episode 270) Susie escapes while being escorted from the hospital by Colleen Powell after her recovery. She hitchhikes with an older man who offers her beer, and leaves her on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere after refusing to have sex with him. By daylight, she finds a house and lets herself in. When the lady of the house comes in, Susie hides and pretends to have come in the front door, then asks for help. She makes up a story about being dumped by a boyfriend, however the lady's husband is a police officer who has been looking for Susie, and she is discovered. Chrissie Latham #1 (Episode 294) Hannah plans to escape on top of the lundry truck but ends up in solitary, so Chrissie takes her spot. (Episode 295) When Ducan Cambell and Benny find out that its Chrissie and he decides to call the cops but Chrissie said she knows where the money is stashed they head to Hannah's mum's house. But the money isn't there so Benny takes it out on Hannah's Mum and Chrissie. (Episode 296) The cops turn up and catches Chrissie and Benny but not Ducan he gets away. Margo Gaffney (Episode 307) Margo escapes from Barnhurst while on the work crew when the officers at Barnhurst were looking the other way. She heads to Driscoll house where Judy says she has to go after she gives her some money and clothes. Just when Margo's about to leave Meg Morris turns up and Margo leaves and takes off in Meg's car. (Episode 308) Meg realises that Margo took off with her car and calls the police. While running from the police she hits a guy crossing the road and he dies. She gets caught heading to the place where Marie Winter is supose to be. Chrissie Latham #2 (Episode 315) Neil helps Chrissie get to the hospital so he can help her escape but he really wants to kill her. When Chrissie gets to hospital he distracts both the doctor and screw so she can get away. They head to a house and he tells her that she has to die. (Episode 316) Steve Faulkner finds one of Joan's Stolen gloves in Neil's coat and works out he's the murder so he tells the cops and cops work out were he is and saves Chrissie. Margo Gaffney (attempted escape) (Episode 321) Margo and Dan plan to escape by climbing a ladder then a rope. Dan shoots through while Margo's act is on. Margo goes into the bathroom up the ladder but Lizzie comes after her and starts shouting to get her down. Joan hears and finds Margo climbing up the ladder and Joan knocks Lizzie out of the way. Margo gets out the window and starts climbing the rope over the wall but gets caught by the screws. Andy Hudson (Episode 328) Andy hears from Chrissie Latham how easy it is to escape from hospital and stirs up Lou Renoylds which makes him end up in hospital. (Episode 329) He knocks out the guard and heads to driscoll house. Judy convinces to give himself up but Tony Berman calls the cops so Andy and Paddy run off and both get caught. Overview Escapes in 'Prisoner' * (6) - Lizzie, Doreen - when Lizzie is too drunk to go * (12) - Lizzie Franky & Doreen - when Lizzie left behind and has to go back * (31) - Bea - from hospital by drugging a policewoman * (72) - Ros Coulson - gets out through the gates in the back of van driven by typewriter repair man * (82) - Ros, Janet Dominguez - Terrorists under Janet's control break into Wentworth while staff are drugged * (130) - Judy - From hospital, knocking out a policewoman * (139) - Doreen with Judy - Plans to escape to see Kevin, but doesn't go ahead with it * (165) - Judy Doreen Mouse Irene Lizzie & Bea - Through the storm drains using the pantomime as cover * (178) - Sandra Hamilton - Tries to run past food delivery truck during quarantine * (186) - Lizzie - Walks out of front gate with stolen visitor's pass when refused day release to see Sid * (199) - Bea - When the van bringing her back from Barnhurst crashes * (229) - Andrea Hennessy - During exercise period using rifle shot as a distraction, stopped by Bea * (229) - Doreen - From the attendance centre to follow Peter Richards * (247) - Sandy and others - Mass escape attempt during riot * (249) - Marie - Disguised as an officer, during riot, stopped by Erica * (258) - Doreen - Tames guard dogs and cuts through fence, has to come back to prevent dogs being shot * (263) - Susie Driscoll - Tries to walk out with a group of visitors in Joyce's glasses, stopped by Colleen * (266) - Susie - In a garbage container in emulation of Sandy Edwards, but found in time * (267) - Susie - Through ventilation shafts, but gets stuck * (270) - Susie - From hospital after being overcome by chemicals in her previous attempt * (273) - Susie - Hides in barbecue box in the grounds, but stops when she sees Jo Slater who she mistakes for her mother * (289) - Hannah Simpson - From court by two gunmen, foiled by Joan * (294) - Chrissie - On top of the laundry van taking place of Hannah Simpson * (315) - Chrissie - Kidnapped from hospital by Neil Murray * (322) - Margo - From Woodridge, taking Chrissie's place, trapped climbing over the fence * (352) - Bea - Walks out of the main gate after a group of trainees disguised in Joan's spare uniform * (389) - Maxine & Lucy Ferguson - In laundry van, arranged by Joan * (396) - Sonia - In laundry van, arranged by Joan then stopped by her * (416) - Bobbie - Runs away from police escort when going to court * (426) - Reb - In ambulance driven by her associates, taking Joan hostage * (427) - Pixie - Fails to return from day trip with boyfriend Ralph Cranton * (434) - Reb Phyllis & unwillingly Judy Bobbie Cass Minnie - On Glee Club trip, drugging the officers and kidnapping coach driver's daughter * (441) - Sonia Bobbie - Kidnapped during transfer to Barnhurst * (459) - Myra - Walks out of the gate during fete in the grounds, disguised and with stolen visitor's pass * (467) - Marie Winter - During riot through the kitchen, stopped by Judy * (471) - Marie Winter - Over the fence and into the air hanging from a waiting helicopter. * (472) - Bobbie - Under garbage truck, stopped by Myra * (473) - Bobbie - Over fence * (477) - Reb - From hospital, helped by her mother, who knocks out a policewoman * (490) - Lou Kelly - During baseball game using bat as weapon, stopped by Marlene * (491) - Lou Kelly - Taking Joyce Barry hostage and forcing her to drive her out in her car * (516) - Sam Greenway - Hides inside "robot" teaching aid delivered to deaf school * (518) - Frank Burke - Climbing gate after attempt to kindap male prisoners, stopped by Dennis * (523) - Frank Burke - Taking Dennis hostage and trying to force Ann to drive him out, stopped by Joyce and Dennis * (550) - Ruth Ballinger - Terrorists raid Wentworth to free her * (561) - Lexie - Blackmails Mervin to help her escape but he stands up to her? * (582) - May Willie - From the van during transfer to Barnhurst * (591) - Nora Flynn - Through air conditioning ducts * (598) - Lexie - Through air conditioning ducts and knocking Pat Slattery out in reception * (607) - Lou Kelly - From hospital after fake suicide attempt by knocking out policeman * (617) - Rita - Bongo tries to break her out on motorbike hidden in the back of a van * (618) - Jessie - From hospital in wheelchair in disguise, arranged by Tom Harley * (643) - Roach - On boat used for work experience * (651) - Kath - Against her will, kidnapped by two visitors, then hides out in a hotel * (670) - Merle - Fails to return after shopping trip with Kath and Rodney * (675) - Rita Brumby Alice - Over the fence at night, Brumby and Alice stopped by a guard * (678) - Brumby - Through the gate, disguised as Joyce, stopped by Marty * (684) - Kath Merle - In laundry truck, Merle falls and twists her ankle * (691) - Rita - By cutting through fence, helped by Joan Category:Storylines